Prece
by MViana
Summary: Beryl havia tirado tudo o que Sailor Venus prezava no mundo, ela não era digna de qualquer tipo de compaixão.


_Disclaimer: Não sou dona de Sailor Moon, se eu fosse, provavelmente não estaria aqui e, obviamente, estaria sendo linda e rica como a tia Naoko.  
Mas só pra constar: essa história me pertence, então, lembrem-se: PLÁGIO É CRIME!_

* * *

**Prece**

Beryl engasgou quando sentiu o frio material da espada sagrada lhe rasgar, atravessando o estômago em uma dor aguda e dilacerante. Todos os movimentos de seu corpo foram paralisados naquele instante, era como se os músculos fossem feitos de gelo que após parecer rígido, se derretia. Em questão de segundos, seus joelhos perderam a força, seu corpo escorregava, sendo sustentado apenas pela arma ainda cravada na barriga. A boca enchia-se do sabor de ferro, a visão escurecia e a mulher reuniu toda a força que tinha para olhar para sua atacante. A senshi a encarava com ódio, suas mandíbulas apertadas e com fervor nos olhos azuis cerúleo que não desviaram dos seus nem por nenhum segundo.

Venus colocou toda a força que podia naquele ataque, ver Beryl cair por terra – ainda mais depois de obter grande parte da sua memória de volta – era quase como deixar seu coração em paz pelos erros cometidos com sua princesa em outra vida. Sabia que era errado, que não deveria sentir alegria a morte de ninguém, mas mesmo ali onde a guerra ainda não havia findado, sentia-se aliviada.

Os lábios da ruiva tremiam ao encarar a visão a deusa do amor diante dela, naquele momento sentiu os olhos arderem e estendeu a mão para cima, em uma tentativa vã de tocar o rosto da sailor senshi pouco acima dela.

– Eu rezei para você... – Uma lágrima grossa desceu pelo rosto de Beryl, misturando-se ao próprio sangue que saia dos lábios. – Todos os dias eu rezei pelo amor dele, eu pedi a você... Por favor, traga Endymion para mim...

A expressão de aversão de Sailor Venus sumira no instante em que ouviu a afirmação da mulher, não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas sentiu piedade quando notou a dor estampada no rosto daquela maldita rainha.

– Por que não me atendeu? – Tentou sugar o ar mais profundamente. – Eu ia ao seu templo todos os dias... Pedia por Endymion... Sempre...

A espada sagrada tinha o cabo cada vez mais preso entre os dedos de Venus, que ouvia a lamentação de Beryl em silêncio. A senshi procurou os olhos dela novamente e lembranças de um passado distante tomaram-na novamente. Voltou a olhar com desdém, o ressentimento voltando a preencher seu corpo.

Havia se lembrado bem das orações e dos pedidos possessivos, aquilo não era amor, era doentio. Lembrou-se de quão facilmente Beryl havia vendido sua alma a Metallia, de como corrompeu as almas de outras pessoas – inclusive de certo general que Venus havia amado demais e fora obrigada a matar não somente uma, mas duas vezes. -, aquele ser suplicante, caído aos seus pés, havia matado sua princesa e destruído o que fora outrora, seu reino.

– E eu escutei todas elas e poderia ter lhe dado a minha benção para que você pudesse encontrar o verdadeiro amor. – Apertou os lábios e engoliu seco. – Mas você se recusou a encontrar aquele que lhe pertencia e insistiu em uma paixão doentia. – Apertou ainda mais os dedos no cabo da espada, podia sentir os músculos dos braços arderem ao tentar sustentá-la.

A loira fez força para que o corpo de Beryl não caísse, e levantou-a pela espada, tomando cuidado para que o fio de corte não dilacerasse o corpo em dois, notando o rosto da adversária contrair-se. Não sabia identificar se pelo ferimento causado ou se pelo baque de sua afirmação.

– Mas vou lhe dar um último conselho como a deusa que sou: O amor, Beryl... – A Sailor se abaixou até quase tocar-lhe os ouvidos. – Não é algo que pode ser tomado, nem mesmo com preces. – Sua voz foi cortante. – O amor se ganha e não deixarei você no caminho do amor verdadeiro outra vez.

Venus puxou a espada de uma vez, tirando a vida da mulher que se intitulava rainha rapidamente. Beryl havia lhe tirado tudo, ela não era digna de qualquer tipo de compaixão.

* * *

**_N/A: Fic curtinha, mas ela estava rodando pela minha cabeça há vários dias.  
Como sempre, V-chan diva e protagonista das minhas fics: -é  
Espero que gostem, deixem aquele review esperto e, se puderem, passem no meu perfil!  
Postei história nova esses dias e nada de receber reviews. E olha que foram duas histórias e eu tô aqui mendigando leitura!  
Super chateada D:  
Vamos lá, não deixem que essa pobre escritora morra ;-;  
See ya!_**


End file.
